Bartenders and other wait-staff can be highly pressed for time. They typically must respond to orders from rushed wait staff and/or customers while at the same time keeping their work areas stocked and cleaned. To this end, bartenders and other wait-staff frequently use stacks of cocktail napkins to quickly clean ashtrays at the bar. These napkins represent an expense to the establishment, need to be restocked, and increase the amount of waste that the establishment generates.